


Binary Star

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: With rumors getting to Ravus, Ignis steps in to help.





	Binary Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HorologiumParadox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorologiumParadox/gifts).



> Sequel to [Detachment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690035) I wrote for fleurentiaweek a while back. HorologiumParadox was kind enough to ask me for a next part, so this little ficlet is a gift to them! Hope this is something you're looking for.
> 
> I never thought I would continue this because it was originally a oneshot but what a surprise! Here we are. A lot of this was me typing continuously like how to shit out shit and prays it’s good enough

Ravus returns to his apartment outside of the Citadel and cancels all his meetings, sending his advisors away with a day off, so there are no complaints there. A mental exhaustion plagues his mind soon after, at least he’ll let the rumors die down before returning to his duties tomorrow morning. He hopes that’s the case.

Releasing his Tenebraen raiment off of him, he opens the set of windows and takes a breath of the fresh air. The sun shines over Insomnia, progress is made and what a clear view he appreciates but only momentarily.

His cellphone vibrates in his pocket, courtesy of Ignis providing him one to keep in contact. Taking it out, Ravus notices Ignis’ name on screen but decides not to answer, putting the ringer on silent and lets it hits voicemail. He doesn’t feel like talking to Ignis right this moment, though painful as it is, he will not be subjected to this forever.

He puts the phone on the bedside table and leaves it there, but seconds later the immediate screen lights up. Curiosity tempts him, with one button he enters the home screen and clicks the ‘Message’ icon before opening the text Ignis sent.

**[I apologize, I must’ve upset you somehow but I pray it’s not the case. My greatest wish is to speak with you but maybe you’re away from your phone. I told you once I’ll be your support and understand that won’t change ever. Tonight, I’ll stop by your place. I want to see you but if you don’t want that then tell me and I’ll understand.]**

Typical of Ignis to care for those other than himself no matter how great the sacrifice. He would do so much for him just as he would do for his king. It stings. A knife embeds in his heart and with a twist, he’s bleeding in a form of love he never thought he would experience again. The one kiss they shared, that’s all it took, didn’t it? Ravus fell for him harder than he should have.

He doesn’t reply back.

*

Night hits home. Ravus spends his time on the balcony after much contemplating, a glass of red wine in his left hand while taking in the cool breeze. He swirls the liquid inside just a bit and takes a sip of his merlot. He hasn’t eaten dinner yet, his stomach not feeling much for solid foods now.

He hasn’t replied Ignis’ message since then, never found the strength to do it.

Ravus feels pathetic. Luna would’ve straighten him out, shake him by his collar and tell him to grow up. He imagines it would play out something like this, it almost makes him laugh. A sudden mirth spills from his lips, and he tips the glass into his mouth. The liquid runs smooth down his throat and warms the belly, the taste isn’t a bad choice.

By the time he finishes half of the bottle, he hears footsteps behind him. He doesn’t turn, still gazing at some hundreds of mini lights all over the distance, and Ignis appears from his left with a drink in hand but he sets it on the rail instead. A bit of the wind brushes through Ignis’ hair, a warm smile apparent and it’s a beautiful night for them both.

Words aren’t easy for Ravus. Usually he’s quick, snappy, and commanding when he wants to be but with Ignis’ presence, his tongue is lost.

“Before you say anything, I couldn’t stay away even if you didn’t want me around,” Ignis says, facing Ravus. “Let me ask, what will you do now?”

“Nothing.” The word flows effortlessly than Ravus expects.

Ignis frowns. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No,” Ravus answers and looks away. His drink still in his hand, but he’s careful not to snap the stem.

“You’re not a very good liar, Ravus.” Ignis moves in closer, taking Ravus’ glass and places it down next to his own. Ignis grabs Ravus’ left hand and takes it into his own, not minding the prosthetic. “But I have an idea and you’re wrong to think it’s anything less than normal.”

Ravus sees what Ignis has done, a hiss escapes his lips and tries yanking his arm away, but Ignis strength follows through, not letting Ravus go. Ignis’ determination is strong, unyielding, Ravus sees it pass the spectacles. The vibrant green is startling in those eyes.

“Scientia. I swear to the Astrals…”

“Will you now? Tell me the truth. I know you’re not the type to mince words, it’s unlike you.”

Ravus grunts and brushes the comment away. “If you involve yourself further with me, you’ll only suffer. You haven’t heard what they said and worse, they’ll speak behind your back, see you as—What’re you doing?” He stands there stunned as Ignis maneuvers himself in front of him, face to face and both hands cupping the sides of Ravus’ face. Ravus freezes, seeing the immediate anger in better details and realizes he doesn’t want that.

“Ravus. Nox. Fleuret,” Ignis pronounces each word with emphasis.

Ravus’ startled look keeps Ignis going. “I’ve heard of these rumors before but I didn’t think you would be so hung up over this. Have they really affected you this much?” A thumb glides over a cheek, but Ravus looks away instead.

“Idiots they are,” Ignis slips out. “What I choose to do is none of their business. They will learn to live with it whether they like it or not. No doubt it’ll take time accept everything as our alliance is new and fragile. It doesn’t take a day or two to completely forget the war, it takes time to heal before we move on towards a better future. It hurts, it’s painful but eventually they will understand that you do not belong with Niflheim anymore. You are a king of Tenebrae and we welcome you.” He takes a deep breath and brings Ravus’ head down until their foreheads are touching.

“Dearest Ravus, you are a troubled heart and I wish you share yours with me, it’s all I ask of you.” Ignis opens his eyes, and Ravus could see the fine curl of eyelashes, the glassy overlook of his gaze practically overwhelms with concern, admiration and more. “I will give you my own.”

Ravus starts feeling dizzy, almost an out of body experience as if he returns back into a child once more, sleeping in his mother’s arms, his sister by his side as they comfort him. Whispers calm him down, gentle words where he’s safe. This is all he needs.

“You deserve to be here. His Majesty has given you a full pardon, I hope you haven’t forgotten it.”

Ravus remembers, he’s grateful for it. He swears an oath he would aid King Noctis’ in any way he can, no more lies or tricks, Tenebrae will stand by him with its full support.

His lips press together, he grabs both of Ignis’ hands and squeezes.

“Perhaps I’ve been a fool,” Ravus manages to speak, looking down on their hands, no doubt they’re been working hard in their respective places, the long hours inputted to make sure everything is running on schedule.

“It’s all right, Ravus. You are never a fool to me, not once.”

He tilts his head up. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Ignis raises a brow and smiles in kind. “And what would that be?”

“This.” Ravus takes him by the lips, his mind is more clear now. He was stupid to have a moment of weakness, rumors be damned that they would cause such distraught in him. He shouldn’t worry anymore and focus on Ignis instead.

With Ignis’ approving noises, Ravus revels in the burn until he’s completely overtaken by the drive while the alcohol sends his system into another level, a ferocity that Ignis likes. Ignis hums into the kiss, a teasing nip against the older man’s lip before he’s pushing Ravus back and into the bedroom.

“I will tell them of our relationship. They will know you are mine and I am yours. Let them think whatever, it’s no matter to us.”

Ravus falls, his back meets the bed and Ignis descends on him again, capturing his mouth and relinquishing his top. For once, his fears disappear and all he wants is Ignis taking him whole.

“Yes.”


End file.
